


together, we can fall apart

by niveuos



Series: more than a hand to hold [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: A bit of kink exploration, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom!Jason, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hair Pulling Kink, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shy!Percy, Smut, also Percy likes to be held down lol, and jason calls him princess a few times, confident!Jason, percy has a bit of a pain kink, sub!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niveuos/pseuds/niveuos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason finally decides to fulfill his promise, much to Percy's surprise. When Jason is showing Percy just what he's capable of, emotions and desires surface that both of them were unaware they contained.<br/>{part three of the darkness hides our beating hearts}</p>
            </blockquote>





	together, we can fall apart

**Author's Note:**

> {this won't make a lot of sense unless you read parts one and two, but they're both smutty so enjoy those first and i'll see you back here soon!} hey everyone sorry this took so long to get up, it's taken me forever to write especially with school and such, plus i've really gotta be in a mood to get this out lmao. anyway hope it's decent and it's nice to be back here again, don't judge me for this thanks

The curious looks started first. Both Percy and Jason decided they would try and be a tiny bit more open around the camp, because they weren't keen on hiding away or making things awkward between themselves. They didn't just want to be interested in one another when they were alone. They wanted to seem interested in one another when they were out, too.

Jason started the signs of affection. The day after Percy gave him an incredible blow job, Jason held Percy's hand to drag him over to practise sword fighting together. This wasn't all that unusual, because anyone could assume he was just gripping his wrist or something, but then they were brushing hair out of each other's faces every few days and tickling one another on the outskirts of the campfire and hugging into each other's necks only for a second and they never kissed but people thought they did, when they couldn't see. Nobody was weirded out or angry, just confused and a little intrigued. Hadn't they both just had girlfriends? Were they simply embracing the chance at a deeper friendship? Or was something else going on behind closed doors?

The questions were hard to answer. Percy wasn't actually that huge of a fan of public displays of affection, so Jason tried to keep it to a minimum. He didn't mind a hug here or there or the occasional touch or infatuated smile but the people watching made him uncomfortable. While Jason loved when people could see them, because it added a sense of exhilaration for him, he respected that Percy didn't.

Everything started to fall into place for the other campers, though, when Jason awkwardly approached the Stoll brothers one evening, about a week and a half after the capture the flag fiasco, with an interesting request.

"So, uh, hey guys," Jason murmured, rather quietly even though nobody was around. The brothers had been whispering together hurriedly, almost like they were planning something (Jason wouldn't be surprised). They broke apart instantly, turning to face Jason almost simultaneously with the same fake innocent expression on their faces, which weirded Jason out a bit.

"Hey!" they said, looking at each other strangely for a moment before Travis continued on his own, "What can we do for you?"

"Are you guys still going out and like, buying mortal stuff for people?" Jason asked, still whispering a bit, so both Travis and Connor leaned in a little, getting the gist.

"Indeed we are," Travis whispered back, grinning. "What can we get for you?"

"Okay, so this is, like, going to sound really weird so please do not judge me for this," Jason continued hurriedly, bobbing his leg nervously. The brothers shared a look, raising their eyebrows.

"Trust me, we get some pretty weird requests," Connor assured him with a smile, "so you can just spit it out."

Jason bit his lip, looking away as he muttered, "I need lube."

The brothers stared at him blankly. "What?" Connor asked, squinting his eyebrows together, Travis mimicking him without meaning to.

"Like, okay, you'll find it in the cosmetics aisle, generally around condoms and stuff..." he trailed off, looking at the ground and not into their eyes because his face was heating up and this was one of the most embarrassing things he'd ever had to do in his entire life.

"Right, we know what it is, but why?" Travis asked, knowing the answer deep in his heart but really not wanting to make any assumptions.

Jason quickly grabbed some money out of his back pocket, shoving it into Connor's hands. "Here's the money. How quickly can you get it for me?" Jason asked, ignoring the question completely. The brothers shared another look, before Travis shrugged, turning back to Jason.

"Meet us here on Friday. We'll have it."

"Thanks," Jason said, retreating as quickly as he could and running to his cabin. Friday was two days away. He knew by then, the Stolls would probably have told someone, who would tell someone else and someone else and everyone would know what Jason had asked for by Friday afternoon at the latest. Somehow, Jason didn't mind. Percy might, though, which worried him a bit. But Jason had a lot in store for Percy that would hopefully make him forget any embarrassment.

So, with much impatience, Jason waited for Friday to come.

 

It was an excruciating wait, to say the least, especially since Percy seemed so eager to get it on. They hadn't spent another night in each other's cabins since the week before, but on Thursday evening, the day before Jason's plans, Percy rocked up at his cabin door before he fell asleep. He didn't mind at all, but it was a surprise.

"Hey, Percy," Jason greeted, smiling and letting him in. Percy leaned up and pecked him on the lips, grinning widely.

"Hi. I've missed you," he giggled, closing the door behind him and wandering aimlessly to lie down on Jason's bed. Jason followed, pulling Percy into his side and resting his chin on top of his head.

Outside, when people could see, Jason and Percy both looked like a pair of equally cocky and obnoxiously loud arrogant teenage boys. They messed around and called one another 'bro' and laughed at dick jokes and made them, too. Their huge egos were constantly battling one another out in competition, but as soon as the doors were closed and they were alone, Percy let Jason take over. He became the little spoon, the one who wanted to be taken care of and spoken to softly. Jason guessed this was because on all of his quests, Percy was expected to take the lead. So now that he finally had a reason to stand down he could embrace it and let someone else lead him.

Jason loved it, honestly. He loved seeing a side to Percy that nobody else did. He loved whispering into his ear and rubbing his back and kissing his nose. It was adorable and romantic and a whole bunch of other soft and mushy things but neither of them minded when it felt so good.

"I saw you an hour ago," Jason argued, laughing at Percy's clingy nature.

"Yeah, but it was a really long hour," Percy complained, pouting. At this point, he started to mouth slightly at Jason's neck, turning his head and pulling their bodies closer together. Jason sighed, pushing Percy away.

"Percy, just- wait," Jason whined softly, keeping a hand on his waist with a small amount of force, not wanting Percy to lean in again. Percy's eager expression quickly turned nervous and worried because Jason had never turned down his affections before.

"I'm sorry," Percy muttered, blushing and looking down. He made a turn to move away, twiddling his fingers.

"No, baby, wait," Jason pleaded, pulling Percy in for a hug and kissing him on the forehead. "I'm just a bit tired, okay? Let's go to sleep." He was lying. But Percy smiled, snuggling into Jason's bare chest and throwing the covers over them both so they could sleep together.

"Okay," Percy responded, already closing his eyes. He could tell that there was something secretive on Jason's mind, but he figured if it was really important he would tell him. As much as he really wanted to sit in Jason's lap, Jason's feelings were a lot more important than his own desires.

"Thank you," Jason whispered into Percy's hair, kissing the top of his head again and holding him close. Everything in his head was chanting for him to reach down and trace his fingers along Percy's chest, but he refrained from it with all his might. He had a lot in store for the older boy tomorrow. All he had to do was wait a little bit longer.

  
The next day, Jason was surprised that nobody asked him about his exchange with the Stolls. Surely they would have told someone about his strange request? But nobody even gave him a second glance and the day followed through like any other regular Friday. Jason tried not to avoid Percy, but he couldn't help thinking about everything he wanted to do that night and he feared that if he so much as looked at the boy he'd melt into a horny teenage puddle.

When the time came to meet the Stolls, he asked Piper to tell Percy to meet him in his cabin because he wanted to 'talk to him about something'. Piper wasn't really sure what was going on between them, but based on Percy's blush when she relayed the message she got the general idea. She was surprised to find she didn't actually mind all that much if there was something going on between them. As much as she missed being with Jason, they would've never worked out, in the end. It was better this way.

"Glad you could make it," Connor snickered to himself, handing over a small paper bag into Jason's hands while Travis tried not to smile next to him. Jason was blushing, reasonably.

"You didn't tell anyone?" he questioned with surprise, referring to the fact that nobody had looked weirdly at him today.

Travis shrugged. "I can see why you'd expect us to. But we figured this was kind of personal. As much as we'd love to see the embarrassment written all over your face, you'd probably come back and kill us both. So just... enjoy your evening." He giggled over the last part. Jason thanked him awkwardly then fled for his life, racing to his cabin in a flash. Percy was already inside, fresh out of the shower with wet hair, wearing nothing but his briefs.

"You're in a rush. What's the- oh!" Jason wrapped his arms around Percy's waist, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Been waiting all week for this," Jason admitted, running his hands down Percy's back, kissing him again. Percy reached both his hands up to twist in Jason's hair, smiling.

"You didn't have to wait. I've been horny as fuck all week," he laughed, cut off abruptly when Jason slotted his thigh in between Percy's legs, silencing him immediately as he pushed himself against it.

"So have I. But I had to get a few things if I was going to keep my promise," Jason reminded him, pulling them both backwards towards the bed. The back of Jason's knees hit the bed as he sat down, Percy collapsing into his lap gratefully, straddling him. Percy liked this position, honestly. He liked it a lot.

"Oh?" Percy asked, too caught up in grinding softly down in Jason's lap to comprehend what he was referring to. Jason chuckled quietly at Percy's eagerness, gripping harshly at his lower back, pushing him down roughly into his lap a few times until Percy was breathless from the friction of it before pulling away. Percy pouted, not wanting the pleasure to end.

"We're gonna try some new stuff tonight, alright?" Percy was about to ask what that meant, but then Jason was yanking them both up the bed and flipping them around so he was hovering above the older boy. Percy liked this position, too. He liked most things when Jason was involved.

Jason spent a few minutes nipping and licking at Percy's neck, finding the spots that made him whimper and mewl, occasionally tugging at his lips or jaw with his teeth. One of his large hands was braced next to Percy's abdomen and the other wrapped in Percy's hair, resting against his elbow. Again, he slotted his thigh in between Percy's legs. He loved how desperate Percy was to rub himself against it, loved the pleasured look on Percy's face to feel his jeans against his crotch.

Eventually, Jason wanted to move things along, because lots of foreplay was going to be involved tonight and he wanted to make sure Percy didn't tire out too soon. Slowly, he worked his way down Percy's chest, licking down the centre of his abs and relishing in the way he made the boy shiver. His face hovered over Percy's crotch. He tried not to feel nervous and keep his cool, but deep down he worried he wasn't going to be able to do it right for Percy. He swallowed the thought, collecting himself.

"Wanna suck you off, is that okay, baby?" Jason never used to be very big on pet names. Except the way Percy whimpered to himself whenever Jason called him 'baby' really encouraged him to take up the habit.

"Yeah, absolutely and completely fine with me," Percy forced out, fisting his hands into the sheets, having the nerve to try and be a smart ass in a situation like this. Because of this remark, Jason was slow and teasing, biting down softly at the waistband of his underwear and resting one hand on his left thigh, tracing patterns into the skin. After a few seconds of this, Jason reached his other hand up to press lightly down on the bulge in Percy's underwear, wanting to make sure he was hard (he definitely was). Jason palmed him for a while, opting to lick at his thighs and make love bites in the tender skin. He could feel Percy shivering beneath his touch and he hadn't made a single sound since Jason had began. Because of this, Jason decided to pause briefly to look up, just to make sure Percy was enjoying himself.

He was really glad he did.

Percy's bottom lip was pulled harshly between his teeth, hands fisted so roughly in the sheets that his knuckles were white. His eyes were squeezed shut and his back was arched slightly off the mattress and he looked a lot like he was trying to contain himself.

"Doing alright, baby?" Jason asked, wanting to hear him speak. Percy let go of his lip, opening his eyes to peer down at Jason laying so casually between his thighs, fully clothed and comfortable. Percy was embarrassed at how trashy he looked and felt right now, but those feelings washed away when he caught the lustful look in Jason's eyes.

"Yeah," he choked out, ready to slip into a submissive persona, forgetting any smart ass obnoxious comments he could make and instead falling into Jason's control. He didn't mind. "Yeah, feels really good," he continued, wanting Jason to keep going, wanting his lips in other places besides his thighs, even if that did make him shiver.

"You're doing so well for me, you're so hot," Jason murmured, smiling, pulling down Percy's briefs and letting his cock spring out, discarding them on the floor somewhere that he could deal with later. "So fucking hot," he repeated, licking the head. He'd never given a blowjob before. He'd been thinking all week about what Percy had done to him and how good that felt. To give himself more material to work with he was forced to remember what Piper had done, which turned him off a lot but he wanted this to be perfect for Percy.

He slowly took the first few inches into his mouth, getting a feel for what it was like. It didn't taste the greatest, but when he heard a low whine escape Percy's lips be ignored the taste and focused on taking him deeper. He took his time, using his tongue to lick up the underside and run across the slit occasionally. After a few moments of this, Percy started to get a bit restless, so Jason pulled off a bit to look at him properly. His tongue remained slightly attached to the head, and to keep the stimulation going Jason brought a hand up to loosely jerk Percy off in a way that wouldn't even nearly bring him to orgasm but it was enough to keep his legs twitching.

"You don't have to be shy, love," Jason whispered, kissing his inner thigh affectionately. "I love the sounds you make."

"I- I don't, I- " Percy's breathing was heavy. One of his hands was gripping his own hair and he looked as though he was tempted to hide his face in the crook of his other elbow. "I don't moan," he managed to get out, opening his eyes to look at Jason beneath him. He whimpered, staring at his red saliva-covered lips and cocky smirk. He felt himself grow more restless at the sight, resisting the urge to thrust mercilessly into Jason's hand.

"You could if you wanted to," Jason encouraged, taking him back into his mouth with a few bobs of his head, causing Percy to choke on his words. "I bet you'd make the prettiest noises. C'mon, let yourself go for me." He began to bob his head faster, reaching his hands up to run them along Percy's chest, trembling at the feeling of his tensing muscles beneath his fingertips. In this moment Jason finally understood why Percy got so hard when sucking his dick the other week. Jason could feel his own cock straining uncomfortably against his jeans, but he tried to ignore it because he couldn't get off until the end of the evening if he was going to have the energy to keep going.

Above him, Percy began to make very quiet, "Ah!" sounds that sent quivers down his spine. He pulled off again, because he knew Percy loved to hear him speak during moments like these. Well, if the last (and only) two times they'd hooked up together were anything to go by, Percy seemed to love dirty talk, even if it embarrassed him himself to say anything of the sort when he was thinking completely straight. But listening to Jason seemed to please him, so Jason was willing to talk a lot if he got to see Percy fall apart.

"You can grip my hair if you want, Perce. You'll tear the sheets if you're not careful," he joked affectionately, causing the older boy to somehow flush even darker. "Go on. Be rough with me. I wanna see what else your pretty hands can do." Percy gasped, whining slightly as Jason started to suck him again, using both his hands and his mouth. Jason was getting used to using his tongue, especially when running it along the protruding veins and sensitive head.

Tentatively, Percy reached one hand down to hold a handful of Jason's hair and let the other one rest on his cheek. "Harder," Jason demanded, mouthful of Percy's cock making the word almost unintelligible, but Percy understood.

"Fuck," Percy panted, holding his hair tighter, pulling at it. It seemed that both of them had some sort of hair pulling kink, because Jason literally _moaned_ around his dick at Percy's harsh touch. Percy didn't hold back then, twisting and yanking and running his hands through it. He was so tempted to let his hips go, but that was just his lower half thinking, really. In his head, he didn't want to, because he loved it when Jason took control, loved how he was making him feel. If their positions were switched right now, he would be begging for Jason to fuck his face, desperate for Jason to grab a fistful of his hair and force his face down to his abdomen.

This thought, along with Jason's relentless sucking and licking and blowing, caused Percy to make a very quiet, very low moan in the back of his throat involuntarily. He didn't know what overcame him. It was as if he thought that by making the noise he would receive some sort of release somehow, like it would make up for the fact that he felt like he was about to collapse into nothing.

"I knew you had it in you," Jason mumbled, smiling, taking him in again. Percy went back to making more high pitched mewls, as Jason kneaded his thighs and spent more time using his tongue to focus on the head, hand working at the base. Percy was almost seeing stars behind his closed eyelids. He wanted to open them and look down at Jason's face but he was too overwhelmed to find the energy to.

"Baby, I know it's hard, but I want to see your pretty eyes. Please. Look at me, babe." Trembling, Percy opened his eyes, taking one hand away from Jason's face to lean up on his elbow to get a better view. The other remained in Jason's hair, brushing softly at his fingertips.

Jason's eyes were blown wide, mouth enveloping Percy's cock with his hand fisted firmly around it. In any other situation he would have looked kind of weird, but Percy was so turned on that all he could think about was how incredibly _warm_ it made him feel.

"Oh, _fuck_ , you're so hot, Jason, _shit_ , I'm gonna come," he choked, struggling to breathe, feeling his muscles beginning to tighten even more.

"On my face or in my mouth?" Jason asked casually, raising an eyebrow, making Percy whine again.

"Shit, I- fuck, just, in your mouth, swallow it, I don't care, shit, _oh_ \- " With a final choking breath, he felt himself coming, and Jason was swallowing around him obediently, jerking Percy through it expertly. Percy was shaking so hard he thought his limbs were going to break off, and he couldn't keep his eyes opened. He was pretty sure he screamed Jason's name, but he kind of hoped that he didn't, because he didn't want anyone to hear them. He'd never be able to face the camp again if they found out he melted at Jason's touch and let him suck his cock.

"Are you feeling good, babe?" Jason asked, and Percy could hear the cockiness in his tone. He didn't care. At times like these, his cockiness was almost endearing. Mostly because he always seemed to manage what he claimed he was capable of. You could say his cocky tone went along well with his domineering one. Percy wondered that if at some point he'd be able to hear the full extent of Jason's dominant nature.

Percy started to feel the post-orgasm embarrassment, covering his face with his hands as Jason climbed up to wrap his arms around him affectionately. "Really good," Percy murmured, face heating up. He knew he should make a move to reciprocate soon, because Jason _had_ to be hard after that. Right?

He was already having self doubts. Was he attractive enough? Was he too quiet? Too loud? This felt strangely more intimate than last time, but he guessed that was because they were supposed to be getting more comfortable with one another. However, he still felt all this awful self consciousness.

"Your thoughts are too loud. Shh," Jason prompted, kissing his head. "No need to be shy, love. That was hot. You were hot. Now let me see your eyes again." He reached up his hands to pry Percy away from his own face. Percy couldn't look at him directly, so he looked to the side, still blushing furiously.

"Are you sure?" he asked helplessly, still worried Jason didn't enjoy himself. One of the biggest pressing thoughts swimming in his head was whether not not his dick was big enough, because it was definitely smaller than Jason's and he didn't like this feeling of inferiority.

"I'm sure. See?" he said, pushing his hips into Percy's side which Percy hadn't previously realised he was holding away. His jean-clad crotch was hard and firm against Percy's waist, proving his statement correct. "You make me feel a different sort of way, Percy. I love making you feel good."

Percy felt his heart beating faster again. Jason's voice was sultry and seductive, pulling Percy into him as he whispered deeply into his ear. "You make me so hot and bothered, you know that? Make me hard just by kissing me. Gods, I wanna do some filthy and sinful things to you, Percy Jackson."

Percy was losing himself in Jason's words. He loved it when he spoke this way. It made him feel in places he knew he really shouldn't. "At least let me get you off first," he said, feeling the guilt again of knowing Jason's hardness wasn't going to go away on its own. Jason tutted slightly, shaking his head and he spun them around so be was lying on top of Percy entirely, elbows on either side of his face.

"Oh no, this is all about you tonight, baby. Don't worry, I get off on making you feel good. Just looking at you trembling beneath me is enough," he whispered, closing his eyes and leaning forward, connecting their lips.

Percy didn't know if he was ever going to get over this feeling. Jason kissed him softly, still fully clothed while Percy lay naked beneath him, but Percy was too preoccupied with bringing his hands up to weave into the younger boy's hair to notice. Jason was tender and warm, slotting their lips together carefully and with ease. After a few seconds he pulled away to whisper into Percy's ear again. "You have no idea what you do to me," he began, rolling his hips down, causing Percy to gasp. "Sometimes I think about you touching yourself, wishing it was me. I dream about you fucking yourself into your fist, whimpering for me, desperate for me. Your hand would be wrapped so nicely around your cock." Jason leaned in to Percy's lips again, but Percy found himself opening his mouth, allowing Jason to lick inside. When Percy was younger, the thought of having someone else's tongue in his mouth was positively disgusting, but right now, in this moment, he was graciously letting Jason take whatever he wanted from him. His hips were still occasionally humping into Percy's, but all he could think about right now was sucking on Jason's lower lip and feeling him against the roof of his upper mouth.

Jason abruptly pulled away and sat up, but they remained connected at the hips. Percy frowned, getting up on his elbows to reach Jason's lips again, needy and frantic, but with one solid push of Jason's hand his back hit the surface of the bed again. Just as Percy was about to ask what he was doing, his hands were at the base of his shirt, slowly pulling it up and over his head. Percy's eyes immediately fell to Jason's lower abdomen as his muscles tensed, obviously on purpose. He dropped the shirt off the side of the bed, crawling back up to Percy's lips again, now shirt free.

Percy licked back into Jason's mouth, hands trailing up and down Jason's back and chest, shamelessly feeling him up. Jason let his hands fall down to Percy's waist, the whole weight of his body falling onto the ends of his fingers so that he was completely pinning Percy down into the mattress but Percy loved it. Percy wanted Jason to manhandle him in whatever way he wanted. He wanted it to hurt. He wanted to be reminded of it the next day when he had bruises on his wrists and his hips and hickeys on his neck.

"I want you to beg for me," Jason whispered, continuing on from his previous words. "Beg for me to finish you off, so that then you could suck my cock. You'd let me fist your hair and you'd enjoy it, I know you would. You'd ask me to fuck your face and I'd do it, fuck, I'd make you take it until your eyes watered and you couldn't breathe because you'd be so full of me."

"Fuck, Jason," Percy whined, biting down on his upper lip, fingernails scratching harshly into his firm sides. He was so thankful they both worked out so much. Jason's body was like heaven to him.

"You fucking love it when I talk to you like this, don't you? Whispering all the things I wanna do to you into your ears. Like how I wanna make you come so many times you can't even feel your legs. You're getting hard again, aren't you? Do my vulgar words make you hard, baby? Do I need to take care of you again?" Percy could feel his dick painfully becoming erect once more, as his words suggested. Jason was making out with him again, hands roaming his chest and pulling at his hair, eliciting whimpers and soft cries from Percy's lips.

Percy was too wound up to even think of responding, focusing not only on Jason's tongue but also the way his hips were still rocking into his own and the fabric was rough and painful but so fucking good against his crotch. He was still discovering new parts of himself in every interaction he had with Jason, and his kinks were one of them. Hair pulling was a recent one. Pain, albeit only a little, seemed to be another, he thought.

"You need to communicate with me, Perce. Do you want me to make you feel good again?"

It took almost all of Percy's energy within him to respond. "Yes, please, fuck, want you so bad," he spluttered, losing his words. Jason smiled against his skin, pulling away and getting off the boy to look for his paper bag. "Where are you going?" Percy complained, suddenly feeling cold in his absence. He immediately reached his hand down to put pressure on his groin, gasping silently at the sensitivity of it.

"Hands off," Jason demanded hotly, coming back and swiping his fingers away. _Oh, gods, speak to me like that again,_ Percy thought. He wanted Jason to take complete control. He needed it, thoroughly and completely. "You're not going to touch yourself without my permission, okay? I'm gonna try something new now. Remember when I told you about your prostate?" Jason asked, climbing on top of Percy again to kiss him reassuringly.

"Yeah," was all Percy could manage, starting to feel nervous. So far, all they'd ever done was get one another off through hand jobs and blow jobs. They'd never gone further than that, but Percy wanted to. He was just nervous because he'd never done it before.

"I'm gonna try and find it now, is that okay with you? It'll be uncomfortable at first but I promise you'll like it later," Jason comforted, bringing out the tube in the paper bag which Percy could tell was a bottle of lube. He gulped.

He totally knew how fingering worked. Besides, he'd done it on Annabeth before, but that was sort of a different area of her body. Percy had no idea how having someone's hands up _there_ could possibly feel any sort of pleasurable, but he trusted Jason, so he muttered a quiet, "Yes," and allowed Jason to kiss him softly.

"I need you to spread your legs, baby. It's gonna be cold." Percy made an attempt at spreading his legs, but he was shaking so much that Jason had to help him. The younger boy leant down and kissed Percy's inner thigh, trying to calm him down. "You're being such a good boy for me. So good," he murmured against the skin. He quickly slicked up his fingers with the lubricant, using lots even though it was messy because he wanted to hurt Percy as little as possible. Slowly but surely, he brought one finger up to Percy's hole, looking at his lover's face for any sign of too much discomfort.

Percy's eyebrows scrunched together when Jason put the tip of his index finger in, and squealed uncomfortably when he got about halfway in. "Oh, _shit_ , that's weird," he gasped, not liking it at all. Jason frowned, because he didn't like seeing Percy when he wasn't enjoying himself.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked, his other hand rubbing soothingly along his thigh.

Percy shook his head rapidly, eyes squeezed shut. "No, no, keep going. I know this is meant to feel good. Just give me a sec," he said hurriedly, adjusting, trying to get comfortable. Once a couple of seconds had passed he opened his eyes, looking up to see Jason's anxious expression, his teeth biting nervously at his lip. It took Percy a moment to remember that this was Jason's first time doing something like this, too. "Go further now," Percy encouraged, reaching a hand up to tap comfortingly at Jason's cheek. The boy looked a little unsure, but he pushed forward anyway, going all the way in until he couldn't go further anymore. Percy kept his eyes open, but he was visibly uncomfortable.

"Just tell me when to move," Jason said, and Percy nodded, still getting used to the feeling. Now that his finger had gone all the way in, the discomfort was fading, but he was still waiting for the supposed pleasure to kick in.

"You can do your thing now," Percy said, wanting this to hurry up, wanting to get to the part where he was shaking again. Jason nodded, experimentally pulling his finger out then in again, curling it around a bit. Percy jolted, shocked at how it felt. It wasn't bad. Rather, it was actually sort of good. "Again," Percy insisted, so Jason thrusted out and in again, twisting his finger around inside and reading the reactions on Percy's face.

This continued for a couple of minutes, until Percy realised that he was feeling a lot more than good. He was painfully aware of his hard dick pressed flush against his stomach, and the moving finger inside of him was sending waves of pleasure up his spine. He wasn't used to it, but it was different and it was new and it was starting to become a bit incredible. "Add another," Percy requested, and Jason didn't speak as he added another lube-covered finger to join his other one. Carefully, he began to thrust both of these fingers in and out, before stopping all the way in and scissored them inside the older boy, stretching him. "Fuck," Percy hissed, because he was feeling hot and Jason's fingers were really, really long.

"You okay, baby?" Jason asked. He was getting better at this fingering thing. It was a lot different from fingering a girl, but this was preferable. Seeing Percy writhing beneath him kept reminding him of how hard he was against his jeans, and he realised he really wanted to fuck this boy senseless right now.

"Yes, more thank okay. Keep going. I still don't think this prostate really exists," Percy taunted cautiously, grinding down on Jason's fingers without meaning to, wanting more. He choked a bit, moving a bit faster, daring Jason to take this further.

Jason bit harshly at his own lip, and for some reason was really tempted to slap Percy's ass for that comment. "Oh yeah?" he played along, leaning down and sucking on one of Percy's nipples, cocking his fingers in all sorts of directions, looking for the spot that would make Percy jerk and scream. "Are you sure?" he continued on, pulling his lips away from Percy's chest, and that was when he moved his fingers in a different direction, hit a bundle of nerves and then Percy was gasping and screaming and begging for more.

"Fuck! Jason, _shit_ , do that again, oh fuck," he sobbed, and he realised he was crying, eyes wide open as he furiously rocked himself on Jason's two fingers.

Jason was shocked, because he wasn't expecting this reaction at all. Percy was so, so desperate, with one hand reaching out to grip Jason's shoulder, the other reaching up to fist at his hair. Jason moaned loudly, because this was really, really hot and he couldn't help himself. "Okay, baby, shit," he stuttered, cooking his fingers again, and Percy flew back, hands coming off from Jason completely to grip at his hair as his back arched beautifully away from the mattress.

"That's so fucking good, Jason, oh my gods, add another, add another, please!" he begged, body convulsing, and who was Jason to deny such a request? So he added a third finger, Percy's hole flexing tight against the intrusion. Jason was in shock. He knew he should be whispering into Percy's ear because he knew how much Percy liked that, but he was overcome with just how much this was affecting the boy. He didn't know it would be this good for him.

Quickly snapping out of his surprise, he leant down to a choking Percy to talk dirtily into his ear. "Does this feel good, baby? Look at you, grinding down on my fingers like that, so fucking hard for me. You like it when I touch you like this? Want me to hit your prostate again?"

"Yes, please, yes, Jase, _please_ ," Percy begged, sobbing again, taking his arms away from his eyes so he could look at Jason's dilated pupils. He could tell just how turned on the younger boy was and that made him feel a different kind of funny inside, knowing he was the cause of Jason's hard cock exerting painfully against his jeans. He wanted it, fuck, did he want Jason's cock so badly right now.

He was distracted briefly as Jason hit his prostate again, but this time he kept hitting it, again and again, pulsing his fingers violently inside Percy as he showed no mercy. Percy was making the little, "Ah!" sounds again, sobbing silently, loving every second.

"Fuck, you're so hot right now," Jason gasped, looking down at the point where his fingers were entering Percy, then back up again at his pleased face. His mouth was hung open, so Jason leaned down to kiss it wetly, all tongue and eager lips and Percy accepted it happily. "Want you to keep rocking down on my fingers. Want you to be aching for it," he insisted, thrusting in and out, three fingers continuing to stretch the boy out as best he could.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Percy repeated to himself, just for something to say, throwing his head back, losing himself so much in the pleasure that all his hidden foul-mouthed words began tumbling out of him without embarrassment. "I wanna be so fucking good for you. Wanna be your princess. Want you to fuck me so good, take care of me," he blubbered, a low moan escaping deep in his throat. Despite already having one orgasm this evening, he could feel another coming on painfully, and he loved how much it stung.

Jason moaned loudly, humping down against the bed, trying to relieve himself but still keep himself hard for Percy. "Oh, fuck, yeah, s'good for me. Princess gonna come for me? Is my pretty princess gonna come again?" Percy could hardly breathe, abdomen tightening, feeling Jason's fingers pushing against his prostate again and again and again and he couldn't get enough of it.

"Fuck, yes, gonna come untouched for you, shit, I'm gonna- " With one last push from Jason and a messy kiss, Percy was crying out and coming again, but it wasn't enough. He was still desperate for more, and even as his cock started to fall half hard, he was still thrusting down on Jason's fingers, shuddering with overstimulation.

"Do you need more, baby? What do you want?" Jason knew what the answer was, but he wanted to hear Percy say it.

"Kiss me first," he demanded, so Jason did, leaning down and kissing Percy open-mouthed, fingers still inside of him. He stopped moving them and Percy stopped thrusting, but it wasn't over.

Jason licked Percy's lips, biting softly on his lower one, his free hand creeping up to squeeze his nipples, which were already hard. Jason pulled his tongue out of Percy's throat, instead trailing it down to suck at his other nipple, the one his hand wasn't working on. Jason couldn't help but lick down Percy's abdomen again, allowing himself to come all the way down and envelop Percy's half-hard dick with his mouth.

"Oh, I'm sensitive, shit!" Percy yelped, as Jason's fingers started to move again, other hand still playing with Percy's nipples at his chest, mouth licking at the head of Percy's cock. Percy didn't know how much more he could take, but he was getting hard again and it was so painful and so fucking fantastic. "Take your jeans off, fuck, take them off," Percy strangled, hand coming down to fist in Jason's hair and pull his mouth away from the attack on his crotch. Jason pulled his fingers out of Percy, and the older boy cried out at the loss.

Jason was swift, taking both his jeans and underwear off in one go. His cock sprang up, so hard it was leaking pre come from the tip, bright red and throbbing. "I want you to fuck me so hard, please," Percy pleaded, gripping Jason's neck to kiss him again. "I want you so deep in me I can't even walk tomorrow. Want you to fill me up."

"Fuck, Percy, the things you do to me," Jason managed to say, pulling back to grab the lube again, slicking up his cock. He wanted Percy to come again, for a third time. He wanted him every night for the rest of his life, looking like this, so beautiful beneath him.

Jason inserted three fingers back into the boy, making sure he was stretched completely because he knew it was still going to hurt. "Are you ready, princess? Ready for my cock?" Jason didn't really know what was overcoming him with his words, because he felt so vulgar and rude and risqué and maybe he was far too young for this but the way Percy was gasping, " _Yes, I wanna take it, please,_ " overruled all logical thought and reason. With a sense of purpose, he lined himself up, pushing in slowly and steadily.

Nothing could prepare him for how good this felt. His mouth hung open in a silent moan, hands shaking from where they were supporting him next to Percy's head. Percy was so tight around him that he could hardly think.

"Jason, wait, shit, you're so big." There were tears in Percy's eyes again. Jason quickly frowned, bringing a hand up to wipe the salty liquid away, not wanting Percy to be hurting.

"I'm sorry, baby, don't cry. You're gonna feel incredible soon," Jason promised, kissing Percy's neck. They stayed still like this for a few seconds, until Percy was quietly begging for Jason to go all the way in so he did.

Percy was in heaven. Jason's cock was so much bigger and went so much deeper than his fingers, hitting his prostate from almost every angle. It took him a little while to completely adjust, kissing Jason hotly in the meantime, but when he was ready he made sure to let Jason know. "Move, please," he asked, holding Jason tightly to him, worried he would disappear completely if he let go.

Jason hesitantly pulled back, then thrusted back in. He moaned instinctively, Percy's heat making his cock throb inside Percy's ass, and he was surprised to hear Percy moaning very softly in reply, his hole quivering around Jason. "Fuck, you're so tight," Jason mumbled, grinding down again, breathing deeply to control himself.

"Faster, please," Percy begged, eyes wide open and heart clenching. "Harder and deeper, I need you." Jason really wasn't in any sort of state of mind to say no, so he began thrusting harshly into Percy, one hand pressed into his hip and the other remaining at the side of his head.

Percy gasped immediately, finding himself meeting Jason's thrusts with his own, crying out in pleasure. "Oh, Jason, shit," he slurred, not capable of saying much else besides Jason's name and a copious amount of curse words. Jason was much the same.

"Not gonna last long, baby, been waiting for this all day," Jason warned. He knew they should probably be using a condom but with the way Percy was wrapped so beautifully around him he couldn't think to care.

Percy wrapped both his legs around Jason's back in an attempt to get a deeper angle, Jason's cock thrusting directly into Percy's prostate and he was screaming, nails raking down Jason's back, bound to leave harsh marks that would remind Jason every day for the next week of this night. "Fuck, I can't believe I'm gonna come untouched again," Percy shouted, and then he was, ass tightening around Jason's cock, his own hardly producing any come at all as it trembled and stilled pitifully.

"Fuck, Percy, hold on, shit- " Jason stuttered, pounding relentlessly into Percy's prostate again and again, knowing he was so overstimulated that it must hurt beyond belief but then he was coming hot spurts of white into Percy's hole and everything else was meaningless except the sound of Percy's name as he screamed it, riding himself through his orgasm, kissing Percy harshly on the lips.

It took a long time for the both of them to calm down. When Jason finally softened inside of Percy, he slowly pulled out, and Percy whimpered at the emptiness he left, ass numb from their activities. They were still panting, not quite believing what they had done was real. Percy felt Jason's come dripping out of his hole, which Jason cleaned up with his underwear from the floor.

"Was I good?" Percy asked, insecure, despite all they had been through. He still couldn't believe some of the things he had said, the memory of it making him blush.

"The best," Jason soothed, kissing his cheek and his nose and his lips affectionately, smiling. They folded into one another, bed an absolute mess but neither of them cared. All Percy was worried about was the warm feeling of Jason's arms wrapped around him, keeping him safe.

"Are we weirdly kinky?" Percy said eventually, because Jason had called him princess and he kind of wanted to be slapped and restrained and all these other hot things. Jason laughed behind him, nuzzling his nose into the back of Percy's hair.

"There are kinkier people out there, trust me," Jason chuckled, tracing patterns into Percy's chest. "I never would have thought you wanted me to call you princess," he added, and Percy shied away, blushing.

"I also like it when you hold me down and yank at my hair, the pain turns me on," Percy mumbled, not liking the fact that he was admitting it but he wanted Jason to know, wanted him to use it next time.

"Shit, okay," Jason coughed, licking his lips. "That's really hot."

"Don't get hard again on me, Grace," Percy warned. "I can't even feel my ass right now, I'm not gonna be able to walk at all tomorrow. Plus I have hickeys all over my neck."

"They look good on you," Jason said, blushing. Percy laughed at the cliche.

"I'm ready to tell people, you know. That we're sort of a thing. If you'd like," he said, getting nervous. They hadn't talked a lot about what their relationship really was, but Jason gave Percy butterflies and he might have just been fucked senseless by him but he also wanted to watch shitty romantic movies with him and bake cookies and kiss him on the nose. It was disgustingly sweet and corny but it felt right.

"Are we boyfriends? Is that what this is? I'm okay with telling people," Jason said, smiling. Everyone already guessed it anyway. They might as well just be open about it.

"Yeah. We're boyfriends. Except that might mean we aren't allowed to be alone in each other's cabins anymore," Percy realised, pouting. Up until now, the only rule was that members of the opposite sex weren't allowed to be alone in a cabin together. That left Jason and Percy in a situation where they could do pretty much anything they pleased as long as they weren't caught out on it.

"They can't stop me when I want to see you like this again," Jason giggled, pulling the older boy closer into his chest. He didn't really care what anyone would think of them, since they both just came out of heterosexual relationships and also thought that they were heterosexual up until very recently. They still didn't know what their sexual orientations were. But it didn't matter, because they could figure that out later.

"Before we go to sleep, can you clean up a little? I would help but it's hard to move," Percy pouted, causing Jason to laugh again.

"Of course, sweetheart. I'll get a towel from the bathroom." Jason kissed Percy lovingly on the lips, before getting up and looking for something to clean them both up, a permanent smile plastered on his lips. He wouldn't mind feeling this way forever. Percy was everything he could've ever asked for, and he planned on keeping things that way for a very, very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> lol okay as i am not a male i really don't know how this works so hopefully i portrayed it ... somewhat accurately? i just wrote what i was feeling so if it seems exaggerated or unrealistic or just really fuckin weird i sort of went a bit wild so this was the longest one thus far but anyway yeah  
> i definitely plan on writing more jercy in future, as well as percico/nicercy and some solangelo at a point hopefully. you can follow me on tumblr and send me a message about what you thought of this (phantsy.tumblr.com) and if you like a bit of sneaky dan and phil i wrote a cute lil like 9k word thingo called silent afternoons so check that out fam  
> until next time, love u lots keep in touch buds xx


End file.
